


Anticipation

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting was the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

The time ticked by.  
A second, a minute, an hour passed without a word.

Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.

His fingers tapped incessantly on the table as he waited.  
Where was he? Could something have gone wrong? Maybe he should go out to find him?

No, no. He promised to wait, and so he would.  
Still, the clock kept counting the time.

“Come on...” He watched the clock and counted with it.  
Where was he?!

“I’m here!” shouted Rally as he ran in with a large brown bag. Taka jumped to his feet.  
“Ice cream!”  
“Hey! Leave some for me, greedy Taka!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
